It Wasn't My Idea I Swear!
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: Chooki has always had a crush on Guren, he just never had the courage to say it. So what happens when he sees his crush in a dress? Not good news on his part. Contains Yaoi, OC's I brought in for no reason, major fluff and cross dressing (Also ages are sixteen in here). But it wasn't Guren's Idea! XD Don't hate me for putting Guren in a dress o/o


**Title:** It wasn't my idea I swear!  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: ChookieXGuren (But has everyone involved in the story)  
><strong>Rated<strong>: T+ (Ages brought up to 16 for this)  
><strong>Plot:<strong> Guren's eldest cousin is getting married! That should be great news right? Well it would be if it weren't for his other cousin being a brides maid, and she happens to be his same age, same height, same weight and rather frankly, he could do without her being in another country and unable to get a fitting in. So what does his eldest cousin suggest? Well put it on him of course! Same thing right?...

It wasn't exactly his thought of what to do for the weekend, heck it wasn't in his thoughts at all up until now! But what was he supposed to do? Deny his cousin all together? Refuse to be her personal mannequin? He was raised better than that; he was raised to treat people with respect. But it didn't seem like he was going to get the respect back. The redhead understood that it was last minute and his youngest cousin Lili happened to be out of town at the time, but really, did it have to be him? Apparently yes…

So there he stood on a small stool in front of his eldest cousin, Jun, as she walked around him, fiddled with fabric, adjusted things and basically using her poor cousin as a mannequin… for her youngest sister's bride's maids outfit. And oh did the outfit suit Guren beautifully. The boys cheeks flushed as he stood there, wearing a short skirted black kimono with a long trail in the back, pink floral patterns adorned all around it and the same shade of pink clothe wrapped around his waist. It even had as far as long sleeves like the traditional kimono's he sees all the time. But did he ever imagine wearing one? Not in a million years… up until now. The only thing he refused to put on were the shoes, opting instead for just a small stool, but more of begging then anything.

His eyes averted the other direction as Jun stood in front of him, rubbing her chin in thought as she looked over the kimono with her green eyes; her dark brown hair put into a long braid over her shoulder. Guren's father, not moments later, walks in carrying a tray of a variety of food and drinks for them, but nearly spilled them when he saw his son in the outfit. Either he was really surprised or just barely keeping in his laughter, Guren couldn't tell, and either way, he was pissed regardless. So instead the man opted to clear his throat instead and set the tray down on the coffee table near them, an obvious smile plastered on his features.

"Jun, how long do I have to keep this up for?" The redhead asked, obviously getting more and more uncomfortable and embarrassed as the minutes passed. A sigh passed through the woman's lips, rolling her emerald eyes in annoyance, which seemed to be the same question her cousin kept asking right now.

"I'm almost done Guren, I just need to change a few things on the waist line some" She admitted, circling around the youngest to his back where she promptly grabbed some fabric of the wrap and pulled it tighter, exposing more of the boys waist line then before. In response he cringed, clenching his teeth in pain; his father laughed in response to seeing this.

"Heh, any tighter Jun and I think his face will turn as blue as Ceylan's hair" He joked, getting a glare out of his son sent his way, in which he just ignore with a cheesy smile.

"Oh shoosh, a woman's waist is finer then a man's Guren, that is obvious. Though…" She paused, securing the wrap with some pins, being as how she was making this, she seemed to be an expert at adjusting and sewing. Upon doing this, she smirked and continued. "I must admit, for a guy, you happened to have great legs and hips. Almost like a woman's!" Guren's cheeks flushed a deep red, almost as red as his own hair this time! Swiftly, and carefully so as not to rip anything, he faced his cousin with a look that could kill, making both her and his dad laugh in unison.

"Y-You t-take that back right now!" He demanded, but obviously not working since both of them still continued to laugh, he growled under his breathe, averting his eyes to the floor as he clenched the bottom of the skirt in his fists in anger. He was a Tenkai Knight! Not some kind of girly mannequin, he didn't have to put up with this!

"Hey! Don't do that, you'll ruin the fabric!" Jun cut into his thoughts, making his look up suddenly and remove his hands from the skirt; so much for a strike. Instead, he opted to cross his arms and give off a small pout, glaring at the wall next to him. "Don't do that either, what part of ruining the fabric don't you understand?" She complained, placing a hand on her hip; Guren turned to her in disbelief, even crossing his arms could ruin it? Then what was the point of wearing it?! He argued this theory to her, and in return turned out to be an actual argument between the two in which Guren's father stood there, shaking his head with a knowing smile on his lips as if this was typical for them.

Suddenly a knock emitted from the front door, catching his attention. But looking back at the two, it was obvious they didn't hear the sound at all, so taking it upon himself, he walked passed the arguing family members to answer said door. After just a minute or so, he reached the end of the hall, opening the door with a smile to his face. Although his smile faltered when he saw three familiar faces on the other side, smiling up at him. Toxsa was the first to speak, his wide smile in which showed his teeth made it obvious they were here on a mission.

"Hey Mr. N, is Guren here?" The green haired boy asked, crossing his arms firmly, behind him Chooki and Ceylan nodded in agreement. Now, being the responsible father that he was, he planned on saying that he was busy currently, or wasn't here at all, just to save his sons embarrassing moment that was about to come. But sadly, as much as he tried to avoid it, it didn't work; for behind him it was obvious with the yelling and the screaming between the bickering family members, yes, Guren was here. The three boys raised an eyebrow, looking at each other than to Guren's father in questioning. An awkward smile formed on his lips, about to discard the yelling behind him, until another commotion formed in which Guren yelled to his father.

"Um, dad? Where's the cleaning solution? We sort of spilled a drink on the carpet!" He called out, which in that case, didn't help him in the slightest, because now he had no choice but to bring his friends in. With a sigh, he shook his head.

"Y-Yes, he is here, but if I let you boys in, can you promise not to make fun of him?" He asked in a serious tone, truly asking the boys this request from the bottom of his heart. Said boys peered to each other curiously, but nodded anyway.

"Uh, yeah sure Mr. N, no problem" Chooki responded, smiling warmly at the adult. Another sigh left him, and after some time of thinking, he nodded and stepped out of the way for the three to come in the house. Cautiously they stepped in, but waited to move forward until the door was closed and Guren's dad made his way down the hall first. They were expecting many things really, Guren watching a show that was too embarrassing to tell them, Guren writing in a diary, Guren in his underwear even. But by all means when they arrived down the hallway, they did not at all expect a Guren in a frilly, girly Kimono of all things! Almost instantly Ceylan's and Toxsa's hands flew to their mouth, attempting oh so hard not to laugh at their friends misfortune currently, especially with his dad giving a quick glare to them before heading to the kitchen. It was about this time when Guren had taken his eyes off the stain on the carpet, all to notice his friends staring at him. His eyes grew wide and he gasped, frozen in place.

But upon all of their reactions, there was only one that seemed to be different from all of the rest. The blond stood there, lost in the moment as he stared wide eyed at Guren, his mouth gaped open in just the slightest; but instead of him just being shocked, his cheeks flushed a dark red. Eyes wandered here and there on Guren's body, seeing the way Guren was poised and shocked upon seeing them, the way his cheeks were flushed, matching his features well. And his legs, oh his slightly tanned and lovely legs giving off nothing to the imagination in Chooki's mind. He had to admit, he always had an attraction to the red haired Knight, he attempted to put it off as just a faze for a long time, but the feelings continued to grow and grow. He never had the guts to tell him, nor express it to the others in any way, but this, this moment just seemed to tip the scale in some way. Suddenly he was fantasizing having Guren wrapped up in his arms, pinned up against a wall, that cute expression of fear and lust on his face. He wanted that so badly now, it wasn't even funny.

The blond was brought out of his trance though when the woman next to Guren spoke up, Guren's dad walking back in with the cleaning solution; and when did Toxsa and Ceylan start laughing hysterically? How long was he out of it? "See Guren, this is what happens when you try to eat or drink in vintage clothing." Jun said, crossing her arms as his father bent down to clean up the stain on the carpet. "I'm just glad you didn't get it on the dress!"

"Heh heh, y-yeah Guren, y-you wouldn't want to m-mess up you pretty little dress now would ya?! HA HA!" Ceylan hollered in laughter, leaning against Toxsa who was in the same state currently.

"Yeah! O-Otherwise you'll need to go p-powder your nose in the bathroom!" Another wave of laughter came from the two, Chooki smiled awkwardly, feeling out of place suddenly with the fact that it should look like he should be laughing too, but he wasn't. He felt bad; Guren looked absolutely humiliated, eyes casted to the floor, face flushed a bright red. It wasn't fair! The redhead's father sighed, wiping up the remaining stain on the carpet and drying it off, nothing is worse than stepping on wet carpet.

"So much for not making fun of him" He mumbled to himself, leaving to go back into the kitchen. Meanwhile Guren himself let out a sigh, crossing his arms; though he immediately stopped when his cousin glared at him, letting his hands fall to his sides once again.

"Alright, enough! Maybe you guys should leave at this point" Guren inquired, averting his eyes to the coffee table next to him, obviously hurt at this point, and a little pissed that his dad let them in. But it didn't seem like the two listened, in fact their laughter became more unbearable now, actually falling to the floor in said fit of laughter. But Chooki had enough of this, seeing Guren hurt like this was too much for him at this point. He promptly turned to the two with a glare.

"Guys, stop!" He said sternly, actually managing to get the two to stop at this point, their eyes staring up at Chooki in surprise, even Guren was a bit shocked of this. "Isn't it obvious? Guren is doing this to help out a family member, why you can't see that is beyond me. Plus, it's not surprising either, I have done this myself! Kiro makes me put on dresses and pretend to be a princess for tea parties" Chooki explains, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to veer away from the embarrassment of his crush.

Guren stood there, stunned that his friend had defended him. It wasn't too much of a surprise considering he knew how Chooki was, he wasn't much for making fun of people, though he was at least expecting a chuckle or two from the blond, but it never came. It was as if the other was defending him wholeheartedly. The thought made him smile slightly, a loving gaze sent his way- until he flushed again, realizing he was staring.

"Well gee Chooki…" Ceylan mumbled, shrinking into himself, Toxsa scoffed and crossed his arms. Ceylan turned back to his friend in a dress, smiling awkwardly. "Uh, sorry Guren. We shouldn't have done that" In response, Guren blinked, truly surprised that one out of the two turned around and apologized; sure it was probably because they were the closest friends of the group, but it was still surprising either way. But what really got him was when Toxsa sighed, keeping his eyes away and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry Guren…" Toxsa replied, next to them Chooki smiled widely, not expecting to get through to them so quickly. But he can't complain either; at least Guren didn't look so embarrassed anymore. Actually, a smile even formed to his lips, or more of like a smile, then ending up in a fit of laughter. This confused not only his three friends, but his dad and cousin as well; what exactly was he laughing about? Wasn't he humiliated just a few moments ago?

"Ha ha! Y-You guys must be really scared of C-Chooki in order to a-apologize that quickly! You should have s-seen your faces!" He managed to get out between fits of laughter, holding his stomach in the process. Ceylan smiled and rolled his eyes, chuckling at how the laughter turned to them instead. It all ended up with everyone laughing, apologizing and _a lot _of explaining on Guren's side.

After what felt like an eternity to Guren, his cousin was finally done giving the dress a fitting, thus packing up said dress and heading back to her place. His three friends left a while back, seeing as how their friend was definitely busy at the time, and could use less embarrassment in his life currently. A few jokes were exchanged about Guren possibly wanting a sex change, or just being girly in general, all curtesy of Toxsa, but with a glare sent his way by Chooki and Ceylan he stopped and they all left for the day.

It was about five in the afternoon, and Guren was sitting in his bed reading a book with Max sitting on his chest sleeping peacefully. His dad was out for a couple of hours with his eldest cousin, making sure she had everything in order for her wedding coming up, as well as just visiting in general. Suddenly there was a knock at the door down stairs, making the redhead look up from his page, folding it down and setting it aside before jerking Max to get up off of him. At first the cat refused but Guren just rolled his eyes, smiling as he lightly pushed the cat to the side, resulting in said feline to meow at him as he descended the ladder on his bed.

"Heh, sorry Max" He mumbled, getting to the floor and heading downstairs to get to the door. He figured either it was some salesman, or his dad locked himself out… again… it has happened more than once. But he wasn't expecting to see a familiar array of blond hair on the other side, having to avert his gaze upwards in order to meet his gaze with a smile. "Chooki, hey! What brings you here?" He asked, placing one hand on his hip. Chooki smiled warmly in return, his cheeks flushed a light pink, though he was hoping the cold night air would make for an excuse for that.

"Hey, uh, Guren!" He stuttered slightly, Guren caught this and raised an eyebrow in confusion slightly, but decided not to pester just yet. "I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to take a walk with me for a while?" The blond asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, hoping not to be rejected from this, let alone what he really wanted to ask Guren. A smile formed on the shorter of the two's lips, his posture straightening slightly as he nodded eagerly.

"Sure! Just let me write a note to my dad to tell him where I am" He inquired, letting the boy in for a few before promptly leaving to write a sticky note of his whereabouts on the fridge. Coming back a few minutes later with shoes on, and saying goodbye to Max, before locking up the house, heading out with the blond.

Their walk mainly consisted of talking, whether it be occurrences, things they have seen on T.V., the dress fiasco or whatever, they simply talked and walked. There happened to be no particular destination either, they just continued their walk as they may, laughing, chatting, joking and anything in between. It wasn't until they made it to their usual meeting spot that Chooki asked to stop, sitting at one of the benches with Guren next to him, his face flushed a deep red at this point. Guren noticed again, and decided it was about high time he asked what was up with his friend.

"Hey, Chooki. Are you alright? You seem to be a bit off tonight, and your face is really red. Are you sick maybe?" He asked, leaning in and placing a hand on the blondes forehead to check for a temperature, Chooki jumped slightly and his cheeks reddened even more. A sigh left the redheads lips when he found no heat of any threat on his forehead, removing it and eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Heh, n-no, I'm not sick!" Chooki laughed off, rather awkwardly. "I-It's just…" Green eyes stared into the shorter boys purple ones, emitting a light glow. The blond averted his eyes when Guren tilted his head slightly in question, it was just too cute! He didn't know how he was going to confess if he keeps getting this flustered around him! A sigh left his lips as he sat back against the bench, staring up at the sky which danced a beautiful array of colors, showing it was sunset at this point, and he had better say it now or he would never have the guts to say it again. Not unless Guren decided to put on a dress again may… the though almost caused a nosebleed on Chooki's side.

"Chooki?... Seriously, what's up?" His friend asked, looking very concern for the athletic boy now, making him feel bad that he worried his crush all of a sudden. A groan left his lips, placing his face in his hands.

"I…I just don't know how to tell you this, Guren. A-And I'm afraid if I do, you might think of me differently, in a bad way, afterwards." He admitted, unsure of how to go about this now.

"What? Chooki, no matter what it is, I wouldn't think less of you in any way…" Chooki turned his gaze to the other, watching the warm and inviting smile on his features. Their gazes rested on one another for a few moments, Chooki staring deep into the light purple orbs that were of his crush, and finally, he sighed once again and placed his forehead in the palms of his hands this time.

"Guren… I-I… I have… I mean I…" _Gah! Why was this so hard!?_ "Guren, I like you, as more than j-just friends! You're amazing, and sweet, and cool and I just can't help the way I feel about you, and all I ask i-is to just know what you think…. About me" He finished, eyes closed shut awaiting a response with his cheeks flared a bright red. He didn't want to look at Guren right now, in fear of rejection, or of fear of seeing the disgusted look on his face.

But what he didn't know was that Guren was far from disgusted, in fact he may have been surprised, but his cheeks too shown a bright red. In all honesty, he too had some feelings for the athletic knight, but he never thought he could confess with all those times the group, or more of Ceylan and Toxsa, talk of women; and that included Chooki along with them. But at this point, was that a decoy of some sort? He hoped so.

"Y-You really mean that?" Guren asked, wanting to be completely sure this wasn't some sort of prank and Toxsa was just on the other side of the bush behind him, snickering and waiting for a perfect moment. But when the blond nodded, he knew it was for real, he could see it was for real, and he couldn't help but feel… happy! A smile formed on the boys lips, lightly taking Chooki's hand away from his forehead and getting the boys attention on him finally. "I… I feel the same way Chooki"

Green eyes widened, almost in disbelief of what he heard from the other. Was this true, did the other really like him the same way he did? But the way he saw it, if the warm smile on the others face wasn't convincing enough, he didn't know what would be. Slowly, a smile arose on his lips, fully taking the others hands in his and squeezing them. "R-Really?" He asked in disbelief, a small laugh left the redhead as he nodded, ending up laughing a bit more as Chooki wrapped his arms around Guren's waist in a hug, both of them with large smiles on their faces.

After a few moments of hugging, the two broke away with Gurens hands on Chooki's shoulders, and said taller boys arms around Guren's waist still. Their smiles left them though, realizing how close their lips were, just mere inches from each other, bring a fresh red hues to both their cheeks, feeling the heat of the others breathe against their lips. It took a few minutes or so, just staring into one another eyes, until slowly Chooki decided to close the remaining gap between them, pressing his lips lightly to the smaller boys in a delicate kiss. Guren, though rather taken back at first, closed his eyes and pressed forward, responding to the kiss as well full on. The two sat there for what felt like hours to them, engaging in a heated lip lock they oh so proudly yearned for since they met. As the moments passed the kiss became deeper, tongues clashed, eyes closed in lust and they struggled to pull each other closer to them so much as they already have been. Soft moans emerged from the redhead, emitting a small vibration into the others mouth, causing Chooki's hormones to arise tenfold on cloud nine. He wanted more from the shorter boy, he wanted to hear more, feel more, and become one with him. No, he needed this.

And if it weren't for the sudden ringing of Guren's wrist communicator, he was pretty sure he could have done such a thing to Guren. Swiftly but surely, the two broke away with a startled look, a small trail of saliva dripping down from both their chins; they blushed and wiped it off with the back of their hands, a sheepish smile set to them both. Guren's eyes casted down to his phone, sighing as he pressed the button to talk to the person on the other side.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Guren? Hey, I know you're out with Chooki, but I'm about to start dinner, it's about time you come home alright?" His father asked on the other side of the line, an apologetic smile formed on his lips to the boy in front of him, getting a small smile and a shrug in response. "Though, he's welcome to join if he wants" Both their eyes lit up suddenly.

"Alright dad… that sounds okay to you Chook?" The shorter of the two asked, his gaze going back to the blond who let out a small chuckle and nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to, just let me run it by my folks and I can head over if that's alright with you Mr. N?" A chuckle sounded on the other line.

"Of course, your welcome here any time Chooki. Be back soon you two" And with that, the phone hung up on them. Guren smiled widely, looking back up at the other, but suddenly realized something that made his smile vanish.

"H-Hey Chooki?... Do you think we should tell people yet?... A-About us?" This question brought a good point for the other boy, his lips formed a straight line, thinking about this. "I-I know my dad would be okay with this, we have some family members who are gay themselves, so he isn't against it, but… what about Ceylan and Toxsa?"

"Heh, good point. I guess we can tell them, just expect a lot of jokes from Toxsa probably" The blond inquired, letting out a small sheepish laugh, getting a small laugh in return from the other as well. "Come on, we should probably go before your dad has a fit" He dryly joked, getting a nod of agreement with the other as they stood up, making their way back to Guren's house. "Heh, you know, I have to say. I'm glad you wore that dress today" The blond said, a small smirk on his face as he peered to the other, lacing his fingers with Guren's. Said boy's cheeks flushed and glared at Chooki.

"S-Shut up!" The boy mumbled, getting a laugh out of Chooki.

**Fluffy as hell!~ XD I know, it's a bit weird to be going from torturing my favorite characters to all of a sudden, confession, make out session and dinner~ But it's what I do!**

**Sorry I have not update in forever, but I recently got into Tenkai Knights, I watch it every morning before school and I just fell in love with Guren and Chooki, and it makes me sad that there isn't much of the two on the fandom. Heck, I love Ceylan and Guren or even Chooki and Toxsa, but I also ADORE Chooki and Guren~**

**But anyway, hope you liked it, haven't written in a long time and this came into mind. I also have another one in mind including the two together, and it also tortures Guren again a little, but in a bad way / As for this, do you think I should make a short one where they tell the group about them? I dunno yet, send me what you guys think! I am trying to write more on here and pay attention to this cite more so, yeah XD**

**Good to be writing again some, still super busy but eh!**

**Love you guys still and always!**

**Luigi-Lover**


End file.
